Various computer techniques have been designed in the past for enhancing computer operations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,089 to M. S. Belinski et al discloses a local area network multiple computer system having a plurality of network controllers for controlling user access. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,932 to C. D. Wolfson et al relates to to a multiple heterogenous computer system having a control and coupling arrangement for effecting execution of any program between heterogenous computers of the system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,6873 to K. J. Burkhardt, Jr. et al relates to a multiple computer system having a common motherboard and addressable mailboxes for each system computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,622 to G. L. Owens discloses multiple computer networks that have different network domains but with each computer network being interconnected by a mapping protocol for proper connection and communication between the network domains. However, none of the aforediscussed references whether taken alone or in any combination remotely suggest an improved user computer interface visual display workstation system and an improved method having unique selecting steps for carrying out the system. The system has a user password acceptable access at any predetermined level and also has a multi-formatted, multi-section visual display at the common user computer interface visual display workstation means of the system with certain display sections having a plurality of user selectable function button means and a variety of displayed menus some of which are option-driven with the menus being displayed in response to user selection of certain function button means of the display; all for selectively monitoring and controlling at least one computer site means whether any computer site means is arranged locally to or remote from the system common user workstation means and whether any computer site meanshave either the same or different operating systems relative to any other system computer site means or the system common workstation means itself.